Histoires nocturnes 4
by Lili76
Summary: Des thèmes, une nuit, une heure. Recueil d'OS
1. Prier

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Prier" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry Potter se fondit dans les ombres d'un renfoncement de l'allée des Embrumes, en priant Merlin et les dieux moldus que tout se passe bien.

Il avait vaincu Voldemort peu avant. La fin du monstre n'avait pour autant pas mis fin à la menace qui pesait sur sa tête. De nombreux Mangemorts s'étaient éclipsés, et ils erraient dans le monde magique, libres et avides de vengeance.

Aussi Harry avait refusé de retourner à Poudlard, tout comme il avait refusé de devenir Auror ou de prendre un poste au Ministère. A la fin de la Bataille, quand il était entré dans Poudlard dévasté, il avait pris conscience qu'il n'était pas fait pour une vie à courir sans cesse après les méchants. Il ne voulait pas non plus être sur le devant de la scène, il ne voulait pas devenir la jolie marionnette du futur Ministre pour rassurer les sorciers.

Il s'était disputé avec Ron et Hermione mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas : ses amis finiraient par comprendre et oublier leurs griefs. Ou tout du moins, il l'espérait sincèrement.

Sa rupture avec Ginny avait scellé son éloignement des Weasley, et même si son cœur pleurait la perte de sa famille d'adoption, il avait compris qu'il lui fallait se trouver lui-même.

Il n'avait pas emménagé Square Grimmaud même si la demeure était à lui. Pour l'instant, l'endroit était un véritable moulin, tous les membres de l'Ordre y ayant encore pleinement accès. Il lui avait fallu deux jours avant de craquer et de partir en claquant la porte, excédé des multiples visites visant à le "remettre dans le droit chemin".

Toutes ces bonnes âmes ne s'étaient pas préoccupées du chemin qu'il empruntait lorsque les Dursley le brutalisaient ou lorsque Dumbledore le dressait pour aller à l'abattoir. Et la seule personne qu'il aurait pu écouter était morte dans ses bras… Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas survécu à Nagini, malgré les efforts de Harry pour le sauver.

Il l'avait détesté pourtant, cet homme aigri et mauvais. Il avait détesté l'entendre parler de son père avec tant de mépris, même s'il avait compris sa rancune. Son amour pour Lily avait effacé l'ardoise entre eux, alors que l'homme était aux portes de la mort. Harry lui avait fait avaler un antidote pour le venin de serpent et avait appelé Fumseck en pleurant et en suppliant son professeur de potion de s'accrocher.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'il avait prié Merlin de toute son âme.

Mais il était trop tard déjà. Et Rogue - le détestable Rogue, mais qui pourtant avait été son ange gardien toutes ces années - s'était éteint.

Une fois Voldemort tombé, il avait demandé à Hermione de se charger de son corps et d'honorer au mieux sa mémoire, parce qu'il avait été un héros méconnu. Il espérait que leur dispute puis sa disparition n'avait pas poussé son amie à oublier sa promesse…

Pour l'instant, Harry Potter, héros du monde magique, était en fuite. Après son départ de Square Grimmaud, il avait erré un moment, avant de prendre une chambre dans une auberge mal famée de l'allée des Embrumes, dissimulant son identité et sa cicatrice trop reconnaissable.

Le jeune homme s'était décidé pour une dernière tâche à remplir. Drago Malefoy.

Son ennemi juré était devenu Mangemort, avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore et pourtant, il lui avait sauvé la vie lorsqu'il avait été capturé par les rafleurs. De la même façon, Harry n'avait pas pu le laisser dans la salle sur demande en proie au feudeymon. Il l'avait sorti de là, au péril de sa propre vie.

Peu après, ce fut Narcissa Malefoy qui lui avait sauvé la vie, en mentant volontairement à Voldemort lorsqu'il lui avait soufflé que son fils était en vie.

Il les avait vu, tous les trois, perdus et désœuvrés, serrés les uns contre les autres, vaincus. Il les avait admiré d'attendre leur châtiment, alors qu'ils auraient juste eu à transplaner pour refaire leur vie ailleurs. Ou de prétendre qu'ils n'avaient jamais été sur place.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été les voir. Drago le détestait, et Lucius avait tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Lucius l'aurait livré à Voldemort sans états d'âme pour avoir un peu plus de pouvoir.

Face à eux, il avait planté ses yeux verts dans les yeux d'acier de Drago et avait été surpris d'y trouver de la peur et de la résignation.

Alors, il leur avait ordonné de partir, de se faire oublier, de se cacher quelques temps. Drago n'avait pas répondu, mais Narcissa avait objecté d'une voix douce.

\- Merci. Mais je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'expier nos erreurs, Monsieur Potter.

Harry avait secoué la tête avant de fixer la femme fière face à lui.

\- Vous avez trahi Voldemort juste pour être sûre que votre fils était vivant et maintenant vous allez l'envoyer à l'abattoir ? Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer. Les gagnants vont profiter de la confusion pour réclamer la vengeance qu'ils espèrent.

Les trois Malefoy l'avaient fixé d'un air surpris, mais Harry n'avait pas baissé le regard. Puis, le jeune homme avait haussé les épaules, et était reparti, les laissant décider de leur destin.

Quand il s'était retourné, ils étaient partis.

Et maintenant, lui, le Sauveur, se tenait embusqué dans l'allée des Embrumes. Il y avait retrouvé la trace des Malefoy, et depuis deux jours maintenant, il essayait de coincer Drago. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui faire du mal ou de le livrer. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le détestable blondinet était soudain devenu si important, mais quand il avait lu dans le journal que le monde magique sombrait dans le Chaos, que les Aurors du côté du "bien" menaient des perquisitions forcées chez les anciens Serpentard et recouraient aux tortures pour dénicher les Mangemorts, il avait soudainement eu besoin de retrouver son camarade de classe.

Les forces s'étaient inversées et les puissants d'autrefois étaient devenus les victimes d'aujourd'hui.

Harry oublia ses prières et se redressa en voyant une ombre se glisser dans la ruelle. Il sourit, en reconnaissant la silhouette et la démarche. Puis, alors que le jeune homme passait devant lui, il l'attrapa et le tira dans sa minuscule cachette.

Drago ne protesta pas. Il semblait résigné, comme s'il s'attendait à ce genre de choses, et Harry en fut agacé.

\- Tout va bien, Malefoy ?

Le blond sursauta, ne s'attendant manifestement pas au ton inquiet du Gryffondor. Il hocha prudemment la tête, méfiant.

\- Tes parents ? Ils vont bien ?

Drago grimaça.

\- Nous sommes encore libre si c'est le sens de ta question.

Harry sourit, ne cherchant pas à cacher son soulagement, et ne cherchant même pas à s'interroger sur sa réaction.

\- Parfait.

\- Tu n'es pas sensé faire partie des gentils qui veulent arrêter les méchants Mangemorts ?

Harry ricana en secouant la tête.

\- J'ai rempli ma mission, et maintenant je fais ce que je veux. Et si je veux aider la famille de Mangemorts qui a contribué par deux fois à me sauver la vie, alors… personne ne pourra m'en dissuader.

Drago l'observa attentivement les yeux ronds, avant de comprendre que ce fichu héros était sincère. Légèrement incrédule, il se détendit pourtant, soulagé de ne plus être seul avec ses parents. Potter avait toujours été une excellente distraction à ses yeux après tout…


	2. Décharger

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Décharger" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry était terriblement tendu.

Depuis la rentrée il jouait à un jeu dangereux avec Malefoy.

Suis-moi, je te fuis. Fuis-moi, je te suis.

Après s'être plaint à de nombreuses reprises de ne jamais avoir un instant de répit avec ce fichu blondinet prétentieux, voilà qu'il ne cessait de râler après la subite indifférence du Serpentard.

La première fois qu'il avait râlé à ce sujet, Hermione l'avait fixé d'un air incrédule puis avait lentement secoué la tête avant de rejoindre son dortoir en marmonnant. Ron, trop occupé à dévorer un paquet de chocogrenouilles l'avait laissé parler tout son saoul sans pour autant l'écouter réellement. Sinon, il aurait peut être eu droit à une crise de colère made in Weasley…

Il avait commencé alors à épier son ennemi de toujours, à le suivre en permanence et à le surveiller via la carte des Maraudeurs. Son petit manège était passé pratiquement inaperçu, hormis quelques regards noirs d'Hermione.

Jusqu'à ce que la lionne ne l'attende dans la salle commune, poings sur les hanches, visiblement furieuse.

Il avait prétendu qu'il voulait savoir s'il était devenu Mangemort, prétextant qu'il s'agirait d'un coup de maître s'ils pouvaient coincer la famille Malefoy pour priver Voldemort de soutien. Mais Hermione lui avait hurlé de cesser ses idioties et de laisser ce fichu Serpentard tranquille.

Pourtant, le lendemain matin, Harry levait les yeux dans la Grande Salle en direction de la table des Serpentard, incapable de détacher ses yeux de Drago Malefoy.

Il avait noté l'air maladif de celui qui avait toujours eu des paroles moqueuses ou blessantes à son égard. Sa maigreur, sa nervosité. Les cernes sous ses yeux. La peur dans ses yeux.

Et il avait compris. La seule explication possible était que Malefoy avait reçu la marque. Probablement contre son gré.

Harry aurait pu le dénoncer. Il aurait juste eu à le stupéfixer au détour d'un couloir et à arracher la manche de sa chemise pour l'envoyer à Azkaban.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, lui son meilleur ennemi.

Il avait commencé à l'espionner et à le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, ce qu'il préparait. Il s'était attendu à ce que ses amis le soutienne, mais les réactions avaient été plutôt violentes. Pour autant, il n'avait pas cessé. Il en aurait été incapable. Il s'était juste fait plus discret.

Depuis quelques jours, il avait senti la fébrilité augmenter chez Malefoy. Il ne venait plus prendre ses repas dans la Grande Salle, se nourrissant à peine. Il avait terriblement maigri et les cernes noirs sous ses yeux étaient plus marqués que jamais.

Plus Malefoy allait mal, plus Harry se tendait. Lui aussi disparaissait et évitait ses amis. Lui aussi ne se présentait plus dans la Grande Salle, prenant de quoi grignoter dans les cuisines. Lui aussi était cerné, dû à ses longues nuits sans sommeil à errer dans les couloirs pour trouver une solution.

Lorsqu'il repéra Malefoy dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, il sur que le moment était venu. Il récupéra une pile de sandwich dans les cuisines, et courut au troisième étage, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se glissa dans les toilettes et se figea, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Là devant lui, effondré sur un lavabo, se tenait Malefoy, sanglotant comme si son cœur était en train de se briser. Il se déchargeait probablement de ses émotions les plus violentes, faisant retomber la pression en se libérant un peu.

D'un coup, l'arrogant Serpentard devenait douloureusement humain. Un enfant perdu au milieu d'une guerre d'adultes.

Harry l'observa longuement, le cœur lourd, avant de faire glisser la cape d'invisibilité de ses épaules. Il s'approcha doucement sans un bruit.

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent dans le miroir, Malefoy se tendit brusquement et Harry s'immobilisa. Il lui tendit la pile de sandwiches en silence, comme une offrande de paix.

Les yeux d'orage de Drago prenaient toute une palette de teintes, reflétant probablement les sentiments qui se disputaient en lui. Finalement, le Serpentard se retourna face à lui, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Harry de son côté resta immobile, sans se saisir de sa propre baguette, tendant juste la nourriture en espérant avoir un air neutre sur le visage.

Presque agressivement, Drago attaqua.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- T'aider.

Drago hoqueta.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry ne le savait pas lui même alors il haussa les épaules. Après un instant d'hésitation, Drago prit un sandwich et mordit dedans.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il soupira.

\- Personne ne peut m'aider.

D'un geste colérique, il retroussa la manche de sa chemise, exhibant l'atroce marque noire. Harry ferma un bref moment les yeux, plus touché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, avant de murmurer :

\- Pourquoi ?

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, une fois de plus. Les émeraudes de Harry semblaient presque suppliantes alors Drago soupira et abdiqua.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Après le fiasco du Ministère, IL a menacé de tuer ma mère si je ne prenais pas la place de mon père…

Harry hoqueta et s'approcha vivement du Serpentard. Celui-ci s'attendait probablement à être frappé et il se raidit en perspective sans pour autant bouger. Mais Harry l'enlaça contre lui, le serrant presque à l'étouffer.

\- Je vais t'aider. Et je le tuerai pour toi…


	3. Autre

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Autre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

L'Autre se tenait face à lui, immobile.

Ils s'observaient, avec curiosité.

Ils ignoraient encore que tout les séparait. Pour l'instant, ils bénéficiaient de la candeur de l'enfance. Il n'y avait pas d'amis ou d'ennemis, pas de camp. Juste l'un et l'autre.

Deux bébés, d'un an à peine, assis, silencieux. Les yeux dans les yeux.

Leurs parents discutaient, comme les adultes le faisaient en société. Une politesse hypocrite alors même qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même camp.

S'ils avaient tendu leurs mains potelées l'un vers l'autre, ils auraient pu se toucher. Ils allaient probablement le faire à un moment de la soirée, pour assouvir la curiosité de l'autre. Pour l'instant, ils se détaillaient.

L'un était brun, le cheveux presque noir et avait déjà d'incroyables yeux verts. Un vert absinthe, vertigineux, presque irréel.

L'autre était si blond que ses cheveux fins paraissaient blancs. Il avait les yeux clairs, gris pâle, donnant l'impression qu'il était dépourvu de couleurs.

L'un avait les yeux de sa mère, l'autre avait les cheveux de son père.

Le brun leva brièvement les yeux vers ses parents, et sembla rassuré de voir sa mère assise à proximité rire à une remarque de la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Par mimétisme, le blond contempla aussitôt sa mère - la femme qui venait justement de faire rire Lily Potter.

C'était la toute première rencontre de Harry James Potter et de Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Leurs parents avaient été conviés à une soirée du Ministère et les deux bébés pratiquement du même âge avaient été placés ensemble sur un tapis de jeu. Les parents, bien qu'ennemis, faisaient bonne figure en se montrant civils et polis.

Harry fut le premier à faire un mouvement. Il se pencha en avant et attrapa la petite main de Drago avec un sourire un peu baveux. Drago pencha la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait et finalement offrit un large sourire au bébé qui lui faisait face.

A l'écart, Narcissa eut un hoquet stupéfait.

\- Habituellement Drago est plutôt sauvage et ne se laisse pas approcher par les autres enfants.

Lily gloussa.

\- Harry est plutôt sociable.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard amusé, et leur instinct de mère leur fit oublier qu'elles n'étaient pas amies. Elles se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre pour parler de leur progéniture, comparant leurs personnalités, leurs habitudes.

Alors que les deux bambins commençaient à jouer ensemble, babillant et riant, les deux femmes sympathisaient laissant à leurs maris la gêne de se retrouver face à face - Auror contre Mangemort.

Lily regarda avec un regard attendri son fils ramper vers le petit Malefoy et lui coller une bise baveuse sur la joue, ce qui sembla mettre en joie le blondinet. Puis, elle gloussa.

\- Ils iront à Poudlard ensemble.

Narcissa, l'œil pétillant, acquiesça. Lily jeta un bref regard à son mari, un regard d'avertissement, lui interdisant de dire la moindre chose pouvant mettre à mal la nouvelle amitié qu'elle tissait. Narcissa de son côté continua la pensée de l'épouse Potter.

\- Pensez-vous à la même chose que moi, chère Lily ?

Lily couva d'un regard attendri les deux enfants.

\- Oh oui. J'ai bien l'impression que ces deux là finiront par être amis lorsque viendra pour eux le temps d'aller à Poudlard.

Derrière elle, son mari renifla.

\- Mon fils ira à Gryffondor.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, promettant mentalement à James des nuits sur le canapé s'il continuait à se montrer si obtus.

Lucius se sentant probablement offensé pour une raison propre aux hommes renchérit immédiatement.

\- Tous les Malefoy sont issus de Serpentard.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil aristocratique en direction de son époux. Lucius rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules, comprenant que sa femme avait décidé pour une raison mystérieuse que l'amitié entre ces deux gamins était une chose importante.

Lily, ignorant les deux hommes, regarda Drago se pencher vers Harry pour babiller quelque chose d'un air concentré en caressant doucement la joue de son fils. Narcissa sourit.

\- Une chose est sûre. Quoi qu'il arrive, nos deux fils ne pourront jamais s'ignorer.


	4. Conscience

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Conscience" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Drago Lucius Malefoy, Sang-pur, fils de Mangemort avait longtemps été persuadé n'avoir aucune conscience. Il n'avait jamais eu de scrupules à se servir des autres pour son propre bénéfice.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti la brûlure de la culpabilité ou des regrets.

Il vivait et prenait ce dont il avait envie. Depuis tout petit, son père lui avait répété encore et encore qu'il valait mieux que les autres parce que son sang était pur et qu'il venait d'une famille prestigieuse.

Ils étaient des Malefoy, et ils méritaient le meilleur.

Sa conscience inexistante ne broncha pas lorsqu'il se montra mesquin ou méchant. Jamais il ne se sentit mal d'avoir fait pleurer quelqu'un ou de l'avoir humilié.

Il prenait ce dont il avait envie, puis il le jetait quand il en avait assez. Après tout, il était au dessus des conséquences.

La première fois que sa conscience frémit, ce fut face à Harry Potter. C'était leur première rencontre et il avait voulu l'amitié du Survivant. Parce que le Survivant était célèbre, et qu'il méritait en tant que Malefoy un ami aussi prestigieux.

Voyant que Weasley l'avait d'ores et déjà accaparé, il s'était montré méprisant et s'était moqué du rouquin pauvre à pleurer. Mais au lieu de rire avec lui comme tout le monde faisait, le brun aux yeux verts l'avait fusillé du regard et lui avait tourné le dos.

Drago avait été furieux. S'il avait été chez lui, il aurait probablement détruit quelque chose pour passer ses nerfs. Au lieu de quoi, il s'était éloigné, l'œil noir, défiant quiconque de dire quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant, alors qu'il ressassait la scène, le regard blessé de Harry Potter se mit à le hanter, et sa conscience eut un premier sursaut, lui causant une sensation étrange dans l'estomac.

Il décida qu'il avait faim et il acheta une boîte de luxe de Chocogrenouilles, tout en repoussant le souvenir du regard vert au fond de son esprit.

Puisque Potter ne voulait pas être son ami, il était devenu son meilleur ami. Il avait été satisfait de voir que dans un premier temps, le brun était incapable de l'ignorer. Ils se battaient certes, mais ils existaient aux yeux de l'autre. Ainsi, Drago n'avait peut être pas le statut d'ami du Survivant, mais il était - hormis Voldemort - son seul ennemi.

Pourtant, parfois, leurs disputes dérapaient et allaient trop loin. C'était souvent le cas lorsque Drago mentionnait les parents de Harry et se moquait d'eux. Systématiquement après, il se sentait étrangement mal, comme malade.

En troisième année, lorsqu'il manœuvra pour faire exécuter le fichu hippogriffe du stupide demi-géant, l'air triste et révolté de Potter le toucha. Et il se sentit horriblement mal, alors que sa conscience se réveillait, le torturant jour après jour. Si bien qu'il finit par abdiquer et demander - supplier - son père d'abandonner l'idée de faire tuer l'animal.

Mais Lucius lui avait sèchement répondu de ne pas être stupide et avait appuyé encore plus de tout son poids politique pour que l'animal soit décapité à Poudlard même, devant le demi-géant et Dumbledore.

Drago avait couru vomir dans les toilettes les plus proches lorsqu'il avait surpris une conversation où Harry jurait à ses amis qu'il irait assister à la mort de la bestiole pour réconforter son ami.

En quatrième année, Drago avait été jaloux de Harry parce qu'une fois encore il se trouvait sur le devant de la scène. Il s'était moqué de lui sans relâche cherchant à l'humilier, fabriquant même de stupides badges que l'école entière lui avait acheté.

Cependant, sa conscience avait tressailli à chaque épreuve, en voyant le jeune homme risquer sa vie alors qu'il était désespérément seul, abandonné par son soit-disant meilleur ami.

L'année suivante, sa conscience avait failli le conduire à l'infirmerie en voyant Potter traité de menteur et ridiculisé par l'ignoble Ombrage. Lui savait que Voldemort était de retour. Son père en avait suffisamment parlé… Et pourtant, Harry Potter gardait la tête haute et continuait d'affirmer haut et fort que le mage Noir était de retour malgré les sévices.

Il se tortura de longues soirées, pensant qu'il lui suffirait d'appuyer le Gryffondor pour l'aider.

Mais il était écartelé entre son envie de faire cesser l'injustice dont était victime Potter et sa loyauté envers sa famille…

Puis, les choses échappèrent à tout contrôle pour le jeune homme. Il se découvrait bien moins dur qu'il ne le pensait et d'un coup son père fut arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban.

Il sut que Harry était présent et malgré ce qu'il fit croire à tous, il ne pouvait en vouloir au Survivant. Il savait qu'ils étaient tous en guerre et que si son père n'avait pas été inquiété alors Harry Potter n'aurait pas survécu à l'affaire du Ministère.

Drago fut marqué. Lui qui avait été préparé à recevoir la marque depuis toujours se rendit compte qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Il ne croyait plus aux idéaux de son père, il ne croyait pas en l'immonde serpent qu'il devait appeler Maître. Il se prosterna pour sauver ses parents, mais au fond de lui, soigneusement dissimulé derrière une barrière infranchissable de parfait occlumens, son esprit hurlait en appelant Harry Potter.

Sa première mission le rendit malade. Tuer Dumbledore. Faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard.

Il cessa de se nourrir convenablement, il cessa de dormir correctement. Sa conscience le torturait en permanence, lui rappelant que ses camarades de classe allaient être blessés ou pire. Chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux de Potter, il sentait une vague de nausées l'envahir, et il se mit à en vouloir au Gryffondor d'être si courageux.

Lorsque Potter le surprit dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Drago attaqua dans un état second, priant pour que le brun le prenne en pitié et ne le tue. C'était la seule alternative : être tué par Potter épargnerait ses parents. Probablement.

Le sectumsempra le fit chuter et son sang coula. Alors qu'il sombrait, il entendit les sanglots et les cris de Potter, qui voulait le sauver. Il aurait aimé le consoler, lui sourire. Lui dire qu'il venait de le sauver. Le remercier.

Mais… Mais son parrain arriva à grands pas et le sauva. Et il sut qu'il était perdu.

Voldemort prit le contrôle et Harry Potter disparut.

Drago se mit à penser à lui, presque quotidiennement, espérant qu'il allait bien. Alors que les Carrow les obligeait tous à torturer les nés moldus et les sang-mêlés, le Serpentard eut l'impression d'être le seul à souffrir du fait de sa conscience.

Il maintenait une façade parfaite alors qu'intérieurement il avait perdu tout espoir. Il surveillait le journal chaque jour, et espionnait les conversations de ses parents, essayant de savoir où était passé le Survivant.

Puis un jour, il fut amené. Défiguré. Mais il aurait reconnu ses yeux n'importe où. D'ailleurs, il était prêt à suivre ses yeux n'importe où.

Sa folle de tante l'agrippa, et l'obligea à dévisager son camarade, essayant de lui faire dire qu'il était bel et bien face à Potter. Autrefois, il n'aurait pas hésité.

Seulement, sa conscience s'ouvrit et s'épanouit, pour la première fois. Cette fois, elle ne le faisait pas souffrir. Elle lui murmurait quoi faire, elle le rassurait et le cajolait.

Ainsi, il s'entendit refuser d'identifier le garçon aux yeux verts.

Il vit Potter écarquiller les yeux, parce qu'il savait qu'il l'avait reconnu au premier regard. Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement, alors que Drago affirmait avec de plus en plus d'assurance que ce n'était pas Potter. Qu'il n'était pas sûr. Il ne put éviter Bellatrix de torturer l'amie de Potter, mais… Mais il se laissa désarmer et aida discrètement les prisonniers à fuir.

Il croisa le regard vert et il lui sourit doucement. En paix.

Lors de la bataille finale, de retour à Poudlard, il se trouva face à Potter dans la salle sur demande. Il jeta des sorts n'importe où pour donner le change, refusant d'attaquer Potter. Et quand le feudeymon commença à tout ravager, il soupira de soulagement en voyant Potter fuir, sain et sauf.

Potter vint le sauver. Lui. Drago Malefoy. Et une fois encore, ils échangèrent un long regard. Complices. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il lui souhaita bonne chance en chuchotant, espérant qu'il serait vainqueur.

Drago Lucius Malefoy s'était découvert une conscience. Et face aux yeux verts de Harry Potter, il comprit que ce n'était pas une faiblesse. Loin de là.

Il aimait à penser que c'était sa conscience qui avait contribué à sauver le monde sorcier, en protégeant Harry dans son Manoir. Et lorsque quelques années après la fin de la Guerre Harry était venu sonner à sa porte, lui apportant son ancienne baguette soigneusement conservée, il se jura qu'il obligerait les enfants qu'il aurait un jour à écouter leur conscience. Pour leur salut.


	5. Adieu

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Adieu" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry Potter ferma sa malle avec un soupir et regarda autour de lui. Pas plus que le placard sous l'escalier, la seconde chambre de Dudley ne lui manquerait pas. Il était près de minuit et la maison était silencieuse, hormis les ronflements de son oncle et de son cousin.

Nerveusement, le jeune homme vérifia qu'il n'oubliait rien avant de jeter un sort pour rétrécir magiquement sa malle et la glisser dans sa poche. Puis, il descendit les escaliers sans faire le moindre bruit et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée.

Dans le jardin du 4 Privet Drive, il contempla la maison moldue qui l'avait vu grandir et il grimaça en songeant qu'il n'avait ici aucun souvenir heureux.

Il haussa les épaules, puis sortit du jardin et s'éloigna, sans un regard en arrière ni un adieu.

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme transplanait devant Square Grimmaud. La maison était lugubre mais curieusement, elle lui avait laissé de bons souvenirs. Il savait que Sirius la lui avait léguée mais pour l'instant, Dumbledore gardait la mainmise dessus pour les besoins de l'Ordre.

Harry pouvait probablement les expulser de force, mais il préférait ne pas faire trop de vagues. Sa fuite serait remarquée bien assez tôt et il allait très vite devenir recherché par le monde sorcier dans son entier.

Hermione et Ron allaient lui en vouloir. Sans aucuns doutes. Peut être pas d'avoir pris la fuite mais certainement d'avoir claqué la porte sans une explication. Il n'était pas doué pour les adieux de toutes façons.

Harry soupira et se demanda si quelqu'un était au Square. Probablement pas, mais il préférait ne pas prendre le risque d'y entrer. A quoi bon tenter de fuir, si c'était pour être immédiatement repris ?

Il se jura un jour de revenir, et de se réapproprier la maison de Sirius.

Harry Potter, Survivant et Sauveur annoncé du monde sorcier avait longtemps été un jeune homme docile, obéissant à Dumbledore. Il voyait en l'homme un grand-père excentrique. Il pensait être aimé. Ou au moins apprécié.

Mais Dumbledore ne croyait qu'en une chose : le plus grand bien.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais libre et qu'il n'aurait jamais le choix. Voldemort voulait le tuer, et Dumbledore le destinait à l'abattoir sur le champ de bataille.

Les graines de la révolte avaient mis du temps à prendre dans le cœur de Harry. Et finalement, elles avaient éclos quelques jours plus tôt…

Une fois de plus, Dumbledore l'avait renvoyé chez les Dursley malgré les mauvais traitements. Et ce jour-là, ce cher oncle Vernon l'avait frappé encore et encore jusqu'à le précipiter dans l'inconscience parce qu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée.

Harry avait écrit à Rogue pour lui demander une potion de soin en lui détaillant son état. Il avait pris le risque d'une autre correction en envoyant Hedwige, mais la rébellion avait pris solidement racine et il projetait déjà de reprendre sa liberté. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Il s'attendait à recevoir la potion demandée. Certainement pas à voir débarquer Severus Rogue.

En le voyant, Pétunia avait émis un gargouillis étranglé et l'avait laissé entrer pour soigner son neveu. Effarée sa tante avait juré le silence, visiblement terrifiée par son professeur de potion.

L'homme avait grondé en le voyant réduit à l'état de loque gémissante par les bons soins de son oncle. Il avait fait demi-tour, et Harry l'avait entendu hurler après Pétunia. Quand Rogue était revenu, il l'avait soigné, tout en marmonnant à mi-voix, pestant contre Dumbledore et ses idées.

Une fois remis sur pied, Harry l'avait remercié, et Rogue l'avait longuement dévisagé. Il avait hoché la tête l'air satisfait et lui avait souri pour la première fois.

\- Adieu Monsieur Potter. Prenez soin de vous.

Harry tourna le dos au Square Grimmaud, se préparant à partir pour sa prochaine destination.

Le jeune homme avait eu besoin de deux jours pour se débarrasser de la Trace imposée par le Ministère. Il s'était attendu à ce que Rogue ne le dénonce mais personne n'était venu.

Lorsque Harry arriva à Godric's Hollow, il frissonna malgré la douceur de la nuit estivale. Il se rendit en premier lieu sur la tombe de ses parents et caressa les inscriptions avec tendresse.

\- Bonjour Maman, Bonjour Papa. Je suis rentré à la maison.

Il se redressa et se rendit dans la maison qui avait vu ses parents mourir.

Il entra et jeta quelques sorts pour réparer la maison, tout en laissant l'illusion qu'elle était dans le même état que précédemment. Il avait gagné en puissance, il s'était entraîné pour.

Il avait passé du temps à réfléchir, à se demander si ses parents lui en voudraient de ne pas poursuivre leur combat contre Voldemort. Et puis, il avait repensé à sa mère se plaçant devant lui pour qu'il vive et il avait décidé que non.

Ses parents le voulaient heureux et en sécurité.

Il avait peut être supplié le choixpeau pour être à Gryffondor, mais au fond, il aurait du être Serpentard. Et il avait décidé de rester en sécurité. Il n'attaquerait pas. Il se défendrait uniquement.

Il allait continuer à apprendre, seul. Contrôler sa magie, devenir fort et indépendant. Il allait vivre dans la maison de ses parents, caché à l'endroit le plus visible du monde sorcier. Là où personne ne penserait à venir le débusquer.

Il allait observer tranquillement les événements. Voir où la guerre allait mener.

Puis, lorsqu'il serait décidé, il ferait son choix : prendre part à la guerre comme il aurait du y être forcé ou faire ses adieux au monde magique. Sauf que cette fois, la décision serait sienne et personne ne serait là pour l'influencer.


	6. Menthe

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Menthe" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry attrapa sa tasse de thé à la menthe et en but prudemment une gorgée. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione à ses côtés renifler sa tasse discrètement et tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide bouillant.

Les deux Gryffondor reposèrent leur tasse dans un bel ensemble et Harry se laissa aller en arrière sur le fauteuil où il était assis.

Face à eux, Blaise Zabini les observait, un air impassible sur le visage. Harry maudit les Serpentard et leur manie de ne rien laisser filtrer de leurs émotions. Zabini en particulier semblait être fait de glace.

Le Survivant dévisagea sans complexe le métisse aux yeux clairs, s'autorisa à le trouver magnifique, puis soupira.

\- Bien Zabini. Si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous as invité à boire le thé ?

Blaise sourit, amusé de leur impatience. Il prit sa propre tasse et but en fixant Hermione, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'avait surprise à renifler sa tasse. Hermione rougit et détourna le regard tandis que Harry masquait un sourire amusé.

Il attendit que le Serpentard se décide. Finalement, Blaise se frotta les yeux avant de se lancer.

\- J'ai un service à vous demander.

Hermione se mit à tousser surprise. Harry de son côté avait froncé les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce que pouvait bien attendre d'eux un Serpentard Sang-pur.

Blaise hésita.

\- Jurez-moi que vous ne direz rien, quelque soit votre décision.

Harry ricana.

\- Et pourquoi croirais-tu en notre parole ?

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur.

\- Parce que vous êtes des Gryffondor et vous n'avez qu'une parole.

Harry caressa un instant l'idée de lui avouer qu'il avait failli être un serpent, mais qu'il avait supplié le choipeau pour ne pas être réparti chez les verts et argent. Nul doute que la réaction du charmant Zabini serait intéressante.

Au lieu de quoi il sourit, amusé et hocha la tête.

\- Tu as ma parole.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et soupira, agacée.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'illégal, tu as la mienne.

Blaise sourit et rassura immédiatement Hermione.

\- Ça ne l'est pas. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de demander à deux Gryffondor aussi emblématiques de violer la loi ou le règlement de Poudlard.

Hermione se détendit. Légèrement, mais ce fut perceptible. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, notant mentalement de revoir avec Hermione l'ordre de ses priorités.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser.

\- J'aime beaucoup le thé à la menthe, Zabini, mais si tu pouvais en venir aux faits…

Blaise sourit à nouveau et Harry trouva intéressant que le Serpentard semble insensible aux piques et sarcasmes.

\- Ça n'est pas si facile, Potter.

Le métisse inspira et ferma les yeux.

\- Le service que j'ai à vous demander concerne un de mes amis. En fait, il est en danger, et je… J'aimerai que vous le protégiez.

Hermione émit une exclamation étouffée et se pencha en avant vers Blaise.

\- Pourquoi avais-tu peur de demander ? Nous n'allons pas ignorer quelqu'un en danger !

Blaise eut un rire sarcastique et secoua la tête.

\- Laisse-moi terminer, Granger, et on verra si tu penses la même chose quand j'aurais terminé.

Harry observait son vis à vis, les sourcils froncés. Blaise lui jeta un bref regard, eut l'air soudainement gêné et détourna les yeux avant de continuer.

\- Mon ami n'est pas… Il partage les mêmes idées que moi. A savoir que nous ne voulons pas devenir des esclaves d'un fou qui tue des innocents.

\- Voldemort.

L'interruption de Harry fit sursauter Blaise et le Serpentard acquiesça, mal à l'aise. Il reprit, un peu plus hésitant.

\- J'ai la chance d'appartenir à une famille sang-pur neutre. Ma mère est bien trop occupée à chercher de nouveaux maris quand elle a épuisé les anciens pour… Pour prendre part à ce conflit. Elle me laisse donc seul juge de ma destinée. Mon ami pour sa part, n'a pas le luxe du choix. Son père est un fidèle et… Et il attend de son fils qu'il prenne la relève.

Hermione grogna soudain, outrée.

\- Tu veux dire que ton ami risque d'être marqué contre son gré ? Comment pouvons nous l'aider ?

Blaise jeta un regard presque affectueux à Hermione, et sourit.

\- Oui, il va être marqué contre son gré.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et soupira.

\- Quand ?

Blaise plongea dans les yeux couleur de menthe de Harry avant de lui répondre doucement.

\- Pour Noel.

Les trois adolescents se turent, Blaise plongé dans ses pensées, Hermione choquée et Harry réfléchissant.

Puis, le Sauveur émit un reniflement agacé.

\- Et si tu avouais enfin la partie qui pose problème, Zabini ?

Blaise esquissa un sourire amusé, mais Harry put se rendre compte que le cœur n'y était pas et que le métisse semblait sincèrement inquiet pour son ami.

\- Mon ami ne sait pas que je demande de l'aide pour lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il ne veut pas rejoindre Voldemort dans ce cas ?

Blaise s'agaça immédiatement.

\- Parce qu'il me l'a dit peut être. Parce que je le connais depuis que nous sommes gosses. Et parce qu'il fait des cauchemars à ce sujet depuis des mois et qu'il pense que je ne l'ai pas entendu.

Harry eut un geste d'apaisement.

\- Ok. Donc, il ne veut vraiment pas être marqué.

\- C'est exact. Cependant, c'est un idiot bien trop fier et…

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait se laisser marquer pour épargner sa fierté ?

Blaise hésita longuement avant de chuchoter une réponse hésitante.

\- Je n'espère pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry levait brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu penses qu'il rejettera notre aide. Qui est il, Zabini ?

Blaise déglutit et essaya de gagner du temps en buvant un peu plus de thé. Hermione se pencha vers lui et posa sa main sur celle du Serpentard.

\- Peu importe qui il est, je l'aiderai, Zabini. Ce que fait Voldemort est bien trop inhumain pour en rester à des… querelles d'enfants.

Blaise la dévisagea étrangement et hocha doucement la tête. Il évita le regard de Harry pour se concentrer sur Hermione et souffla doucement.

\- C'est Drago Malefoy.


End file.
